Fourtune Favors the Brave
by Snufflesforever
Summary: Were wolves have always been hted and whent he wr broke out it got worse. Song fic based on AIDA Fourtne Favors the Brave


Oh Oh  
  
Fortune favors the brave  
  
Oh Oh  
  
Fortune favors the brave  
  
The Ministry never liked Werewolves, but once the war broke out the hate turned to an uttermost loathing. They branded the werewolves with numbers and made them carry papers. They could stop them on the street, and if they didn't have their papers, it was straight to Azkaban. James didn't trust Remus any more, neither did Lily all because he was a half-breed and most of the half breeds were going to Voldemort, for he offered them everything they could ever want. I still trusted Remus, and when the Ministry found out, they made me sign to prove it. Remus didn't like it I remember him saying "NO Sirius you don't trust me do you?" I ignored him and signed. You could say I signed my life away.  
  
Oh Oh  
  
Fortune favors the Brave  
  
I met the others, the other werewolves who hadn't gone Voldemort, there had to be about ten of them at least. There were two pups as well, Sam and Annmarie. Some of them gave me quizzical looks but soon they learned to trust me. A couple of nights later, I came home clutching my arm...I too had been branded. Branded as a traitor, I now had a dark red moon on my shoulder.  
  
Its all worked out, my road is clear  
  
The lines of Lines of latitude extend  
  
Way beyond my wildest dreams  
  
To some great triumphant end  
  
There was a fight a couple of weeks later, with us and the Ministry. I fought as Padfoot, it was a lot easier. It was then I saw something, a gun being aimed at Jessibell and the pups. In three great leaps I ran in front of them, getting shot in the shoulder and the side. It was total darkness from then on. I remember waking up to the crackling fire, the smell of homemade soup filled my nostrils. I was alive and in Jessi's Aunt's house. I couldn't change back into my true form though, Remus said something about shifting the bones wouldn't be a good idea. There were about five of us left, the Ministry had won.  
  
We seized the day, we turned the tide  
  
We touched the stars, we mocked the grave  
  
We moved into uncharted lands  
  
HA! What was funny was we were now considered 'Voldemort's most dangerous spies'  
  
Funny how things work out.  
  
Fortune favors the brave  
  
I soon learned more about werewolves, more then i already knew, I learned their legends, the fears and even their secrets. Yes, I, Sirius Black, became the groups Secret Keeper.  
  
The more we find, the more we see  
  
The more we come to learn  
  
The more that we Explore  
  
The more we shall return.  
  
A thought came to me...I remembered Sam asking me "You are not the cursed, but you choose to join the cursed...why?" and then when I heard one of the many legends that they knew about were wolves I began thinking, am I one of the cursed? I mean I singed me self over saying I trusted the Werewolves, I went with them every full moon. When I asked Remus, Jessibell, Glasgow, and Corban about it Jessibell told me I was one of them. I was accepted by the pack as one of them, I was one of them at heart, and by soul and I couldn't be happier.  
  
Nothing is an Accident  
  
We are free to have it all  
  
We are what we want to be  
  
It's in ourselves to rise and fall  
  
Life was good from then on until, the Ministry found one of our hiding places...and I was blamed for it, so I was asked to leave and I did. Later they came and got me saying they found out who it really was, one of the werewolves named Nick...He was now dead and I was allowed to come back. But when I came back I was told that Remus and Jessibell had run off and had not come back. We had to find them, so Corban and me went to find them, and we found out that the Ministry had them. When we arrived where they were being held we heard a gun shot, a yelp and a screech, I ran in as Padfoot and I saw Remus ducking in a corner and Jessibell on the floor. I bit the Worker on the leg and Corban stabbed him and he fell to the ground dead. We were to late...they had killed Jessibell...it was going to be Remus but she saved him. It was then I realized how much I loved her.  
  
This is easy to believe  
  
What distant places call to me  
  
It's harder from the palace yard  
  
She was dead, and I had a hard time getting over it. But I counted my blessings, my best friend, Remus, was still alive as were the remaining others and I knew one day this war would be over.  
  
Fortune favors the free  
  
Oh Oh  
  
The Pups, Sam and Annmarie, were still alive.  
  
Fortune favors the young  
  
Oh Oh  
  
We had lived through so much already, we had seen many deaths, we were braver then anyone else that was involved in this war.  
  
Fortune favors the brave! 


End file.
